


|| It is Better to Burn Out than Fade Away-|| Joseph Seed/Deputy

by You_Can_Call_Me_Darling_Dearest



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Joseph mainly, Multi, Slow Burn, not sure yet - Freeform, probably gonna make this a seed family loving, will get smutty but not for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Can_Call_Me_Darling_Dearest/pseuds/You_Can_Call_Me_Darling_Dearest
Summary: Abigail Bennett is the newest Deputy in Hope County. Little did this Southern girl know that moving the Big Sky Country would not only change her whole life in regards to her career and family. But, with a certain cult leader taking an interest in the young woman and the promises of the Collapse on her tail. {This is gonna be a mainly Joseph/Rook fic, but I'm not against it maybe being a seedling mash up. Not sure yet.}





	|| It is Better to Burn Out than Fade Away-|| Joseph Seed/Deputy

God spoke to Joseph in visions, in the Voice, and dreams. Over the years Joseph had come to understand and follow whatever the Voice guided him to do, and in this obedience, he found comfort and purpose. But, when a restless sleep overtook him one night.He found himself standing in the midst of the woods surrounding his compound, fire climbing every tree and ash falling like snow around him. Panic seized his heart as he realized this was another glimpse of the Collapse, that was drawing ever closer every passing day. 

Joseph began to look around to find his family, his flock, any of the people that he was to shepherd during the Collapse. But, instead he found himself alone in the midst of the smoke and ash. The only sound was the crackling of the trees breaking under the fire’s kiss. The Voice was silent in it’s guidance, and the quiet was deafening to his ears. 

“What are you asking of me?” He called, blue eyes searching out to the skies that were clouded with plumes of smoke, and trees engulfed in flames. 

“You have to save me, Joseph.” 

The soft voice of a woman cut through the quiet and Joseph spun to find her moving through the trees towards him. She moved with a quiet grace, carefully stepping over broken tree limbs, and large stones in her path.Pale hair the color of moonlight flowed around her shoulders, and her brilliant blue eyes never strayed from his own. Slender hands held up the hem of her dress as she moved. Clad in all white, she looked like a bride making her way down the aisle to him, and Joseph’s mind ran with what the Voice was showing him. 

“You have to save me, Joseph.” She repeated, dropping the hem of her skirts and as soon as they touched the ground, were engulfed in flames. As she moved towards him again, her hands reaching out to caress the trees in her path, flames followed. Every step she took, every touch she gave, every move she made caused more damage to come upon the world 

Joseph could feel his mouth grow dry as the realization came upon him, the woman so close now he could smell the faintest scent of something sweet upon the breeze mixed in with the smoke. She was the bringer of destruction. The person that God had told him to prepare against, but she was more than that. Standing so close to him, her hand went up to press softly against his cheek in a gentle caress. 

“You have to save me, Joseph. I cannot stop the Wrath that I am going to become.” 

Joseph swallowed, as he placed his hand upon hers, skin burning under her touch and tears filling his gaze. 

“I will find you, I will save you. Do no worry.” 

She smiled softly, the flames licking up his legs and around her. She remained unfazed by the destruction around them, and leaned up as if she was going to kiss him, and Joseph moved to reply with his own. 

“Save me, Joseph.We will be coming for you soon. The white horse and I. Hell will follow me, Joseph. You have to save me.” 

Her lips inches from his own, and she was gone. The smoke disappearing, the ash gone, and the forest restored. He could hear the faint laughter of children, and spy her form in the distance. Joseph knew what he had to do.

Waking up in a cold sweat, the leader of Eden’s Gate, fell to his knees beside his bed. Weeping at the destruction, he future beloved would cause, but then praising what this vision meant. Not only would he know when the Collapse would be coming, whenever he met the mystery woman, but he would also know that his lineage and the lineage of his family would be protected in her. Yes, this vision was terrifying glimpse at the future, but also a wonderful promise of what God had planned for him. Smiling to himself, Joseph continued in his prayers, and knew that someday soon, he would find his Deputy and turn her from her ways of sin to his side. Someday.


End file.
